


Muffled Scream

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I'm Sorry, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, all the feels, x-ray & vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his knees closer to his chest. He just wanted to shut it all out, to pretend it wasn’t happening. He would have never agreed to the whole superhero thing if he knew that it was going to be like this.Day 18 of Whumptober 2019 - Muffled Scream





	Muffled Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most emotional thing I've written so far this month, I'm sorry

Vav held back a choked sob as he tucked himself further into the back of the alley. He flinched when he heard the sound of more gunshots in the distance.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his knees closer to his chest. He just wanted to shut it all out, to pretend it wasn’t happening. He would have never agreed to the whole superhero thing if he knew that it was going to be like this.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and his heart was ready to just beat straight out of his chest. He was shaking where he sat, felt cold even though the sun was out.

His eyes flew open when he heard a sound come from the end of the alleyway. It was a woman who was limping by on a broken heel. Vav wanted to get up and help her. To tell her to run or at least take her shoes off, but he couldn’t move.

He stayed where he was, hidden in the shadows as he waited for her to pass. He held his breath and soon she was gone, but before he could let it out there was another loud bang followed by blood splattering across the pavement where the woman once was.

Vav let out a muffled scream as he clasped his hands over his mouth, trying to keep as quiet as possible but unable to stop himself from crying out.

He felt sick.

He couldn’t breathe.

This wasn’t how it was supposed be. He had no idea where X-Ray was or what was even happening out there. His heart ached to know where his partner was, but he still felt frozen to the spot.

He tried to draw in a shaky breath as he focused on the one thing he did know. The people out there needed him. X-Ray needed him. This may not have been what he signed up for, but he was still clad in his red and blue uniform. A symbol that was supposed to give people comfort, a way to let them know that help had arrived.

He pulled himself up to stand on unsteady legs. He took in another deep breath as he slowly stepped out of the alleyway.

He was a superhero. The people of this city needed him. And he would be damned if he didn’t go down without a fight.


End file.
